There is no I in TEAM
by Pnoykid
Summary: Let us rewind the clock a little and add one more significant other in the universe of RWBY. Ruby Rose skipped 2 years of secondary combat school but she wasn't the first one to do so. Icary Esthus, a 19 year old instructor considered to be a prodigy by everyone except himself, turns to the scene as he learns of Ruby Rose's situation. Read as how Icary trains Teams RWBY and JNPR.
1. Chapter 1

"I hope you realize your actions tonight will not be taken lightly young lady." Glynda Goodwitch began scolding the young redhead sitting on the chair with a light above her head while the girl only looked down upset… at what even she doesn't know. "You put yourself and others in great danger." The blond Huntress continued as she paced around the room.

"They started it!" The young girl tried to defend herself, her silver eyes locking on the moving woman. It was true, they started it by trying to rob her! What was she supposed to do? Give them Crescent Rose? Blood will rain before that happens. The blond huntress ignored her remark as she continued to read the reports of the robbery on her SCROLL*. Thankfully not a lot of Dust were stolen but there was still a question she needed the answer to; Why the Dust and not the Lien?

"If it were up to me you'd be sent home." The young girl looked down dejected as the older woman continued to lecture her like a 2 year old. "With a pat on the back." Her head shot up with glee knowing that she was acknowl- "And a slap on the wrist." Glynda added as she looked at the silver eyed redhead before she brought down her Riding crop onto her wrist, fortunately the redhead managed to get her hands off the table in time.

"But, there are people who want to meet you." The huntress spoke up almost begrudgingly as she withdrew her weapon and walked to the side to reveal the famous Professor Ozpin holding his ever signature coffee cup and a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

Behind Ozpin stood a boy with orange hair seemingly around the girl's age wearing an unbuttoned black coat and pants. Under the coat lies a red dress shirt with a dark yellow tie. The boy seemed to mumble something about his suit before fixating his brown eyes on the girl behind the table.

"That the girl of the hour?" He asked the much older man.

"Ruby Rose." Ozpin nodded before approaching the now known girl, Ruby Rose. "You…have silver eyes." The man pointed out somewhat mysteriously.

"Um…" Ruby tried to think of a way to respond before she was interrupted.

"So, where did you learn to do this?" Ozpin asked, referring to the video of Ruby fighting the black suited robbers with a giant red scythe playing on Glynda's scroll.

"S-Signal Academy?" It sounded more like a question rather than an answer when she spoke. The 3 looked at her skeptically before the boy spoke up.

"That's a pretty stupid decision of Signal, to teach a 2nd year how to use a dangerously designed weapon like that." The boy scoffed, his voice matched his skeptical view. He couldn't believe that a girl like her, who hasn't even reached the tertiary level of Combat school, would be taught how to use a weapon on par or even better than hunter equipment.

"Wait, how do you know I am a 2nd year?" Ruby asked the boy, curious on how he knew that despite that she hasn't told them anything yet.

"Here's a better question, who taught you how to use that scythe SPECIFICALLY." The boy ignored her question and pressed with his own. Ruby was a bit pissed at how he could ignore her like that but decided to answer anyway but before she could, Ozpin slid the plate of dough and chocolate on to the table. Ruby's sweet tooth got the better of her as she started to dig in, one cookie only needing one bite while she forgot about the boy's question.

"Sorry for my companion's rude questions but it's just that I have only seen one person wield a scythe of that calibre." Ozpin apologized while the boy just let out a tsk. "A dustly old crow." Ozpin mumbled.

"Thas muh hunkle." Ruby spoke, her mouth still full of the sweet snacks. The other 3 raised their brows in wonder to what she just said before Ruby swallowed everything in her mouth, wiping her lips before apologizing.

"That's my Uncle Qrow, he's a teacher at Signal." Ruby clarified. "I used to be complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now I am all like…" Ruby continued before striking childish karate poses to prove her point, earning a slight but quiet unamused chuckle from the boy.

"So I've noticed." Ozpin answered before setting his coffee on the table and leaning towards the Ruby.

"So what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing in a school designed to train warriors." Ozpin asked. Signal Academy is one of the few Combat Schools in Vytal designed to train young dreamers to fight and protect the citizens who wish for a normal life.

"Well, I want to be a Huntress."

"You want to slay monsters." Ozpin corrected.

"Yeah." Ruby replied before continuing

"After 2 years in Signal, I am going to apply to Beacon. You see my older sister is starting this year and she's trying to become a huntress and I want to become a huntress to so I can help peop-" Ruby stated her plan before a voice cut in.

"We didn't ask for a backstory Riding Hood." The boy cut her off harshly. Ruby glared at the boy leaning on the wall beside the table while he just returned with a bored look.

"Do you know who I am?" Ozpin asked the aspiring huntress.

"You're Professor Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon." Ruby answered with respect. Professor Ozpin is a famous person in Vale as the Headmaster of the legendary school for Hunters and Huntresses, Beacon Academy.

"You want to come to my school?" Ozpin continued.

"More than anything." Ruby answered with confidence. Ozpin couldn't hear any tinge of doubt in her voice, and neither could the other two. Looking over his shoulder, Ozpin made eye-contact with Glynda who just rolled her eyes before turning to do the same with the boy leaning on the wall who in turn just looked to the side, huffing.

"You're way too light on your judgement." The boy muttered under his breath, soft enough so no one could hear it.

"Well okay." Ozpin finalized despite the two's obvious feelings against the idea. Ruby's eyes widened in excitement as she finally achieved her dream…her dream of attending to Beacon.

* * *

"Do you really think she's ready for this?" The boy asked Ozpin as they walked through the halls of Beacon. In a few minutes, the freshmen would be arriving soon.

"Who?" Ozpin asked obliviously though they both knew who he was talking about.

"Ruby Rose." The boy answered. Earning an "ah" from the headmaster.

"You've seen her skills. We both know that she already surpassed some of our older students." Ozpin answered as if it was the most obvious thing in the world… which is true for both of them but the boy couldn't help but clench his fists in anger.

"You know what I mean." The boy shot coldly. Ruby Rose may have been skilled, but the pressure this school could provide might end up breaking her.

"Why do you act like you care for her?" Ozpin asked, intrigued by the boys show of interest.

"The same reason why you got her here in the first place." The boy answered. They were both interested in what the girl could become with the proper training.

"Come now, she's not that different from you." Ozpin pointed before walking off, earning a sigh from the orange haired boy. The boy's name is Icary Esthus, a 19 year old hunter who graduated two years ago, like Ruby, he skipped 3 years of training at Signal when Ozpin and Glynda scouted him as he fought a pack of Beowolves.

"That's where you're wrong." Icary muttered as he look out the window to see the incoming Beacon Ship, containing all of the new students.

* * *

**Something that I've been thinking about for quite a while now. A twist in the OC department where the OC is a teacher rather than a student although he'll be taking a special role as a teacher.**

**Read and Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Ahem, let me keep this brief." Ozpin spoke through the microphone with a professional tone. Unknown to the students however, Ozpin is somewhat disappointed at the lack of students compared to last few batches. Student applicants in Beacon are increasing but the number of students who pass have actually been declining as time passes. Behind him stood Glynda Goodwitch and Icary Esthus, Glynda wore her usual attire, a white long sleeved dress with puffy sleeves followed by a long black business skirt that starts from the bottom of her breasts all the way down to the middle of her thighs. Her legs were covered by black stockings and a black heeled boot.

Icary stood on the opposite side of Glynda. Instead of the suit Ruby last saw him in, he was now wearing a yellow shirt under an orange leather jacket with the bottom closed off. His lower apparel consisted of blue pants and black shoes that went a few centimetres above his ankle. He had a pair of yellow headphones around his neck, on the right bud lay an image of a silver 4 point star.

"You have travelled here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills." Ozpin gave out his speech. Icary on the other focused on observing the new students. Some of them looked to be more than capable to become a hunter or huntress, but he had doubts on the other remaining students.

"And when you finished, you plan on dedicating your life to the protection of the people." The headmaster continued. Ruby couldn't help but feel excited as she looked around to check on the other students. They were the best of the best, the ones accepted in this legendary academy and she felt privileged to be one of them.

"But I look amongst you and all I see are wasted energy, in need of purpose and direction. All of you assume knowledge will free you of this but your time in this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." Icary nodded unconsciously. He recalled how it felt like to have the knowledge to kill a King Taijitu but was unable to do so because of his lack of skill. He hoped that none of these students will die early.

"It is up to you to take the first step." Ozpin concluded as he exited the stage, leaving Glynda open to the microphone.

"All of you will gather in the ballroom tonight then tomorrow will mark the start of your initiation. You are all dismissed." Glynda dismissed the freshmen as she exited the stage as well, followed by Icary as he put his headphones to his ears.

Walking through the halls, Icary couldn't help but notice the older huntress yawn even with the music playing in his headphones.

"I can watch over the students for tonight, you need to sleep." Icary pointed out, the blonde just nodded as they continued on their path to the faculty so they can prepare for the initiation.

* * *

Night fell on Vale as the freshmen started to get into their sleeping bags to get some sleep for the big day tomorrow. The initiation would take place in groups of 12 seeing as how they only had 12 launch pads at the moment. Icary sat on a table with a candle as he continued to listen to his headphones. He currently wore a white sleeveless shirt and his usual blue pants minus the shoes. Despite the catchy music playing on his headphones he refused to let go of his focus in the room. He tasked himself to keep an eye on the students in exchange for his workmate, Glynda, to get some much needed rest.

He took the right call since the night was exactly peaceful in the ballroom. Especially with some of the male students bonding with each other while few of the girls gawked at them.

He noticed 2 girls, one of them being the special student, Ruby Rose, walking towards him along with a blonde haired girl with considerable assets. Icary couldn't help but raise his eyebrow in curiosity to what they wanted with him.

"Hello~" The blonde girl greeted in a sing-song voice while she continued to drag the younger girl. Icary opted to lower his headphones to hear what they wanted to talk about. "I believe you two may know each other?" The blonde started, pointing towards Ruby. Didn't they already get told to go to sleep by that Schnee girl?

"Both of you should go to sleep, initiation starts tomorrow and trust me, you don't want to be sleep deprived when you go through this." The young teacher warned the two aspiring huntresses. The blonde girl couldn't help but feel dejected at the serious guy's tone.

"Come on Yang, let's just go to sleep." The Ruby girl tried to persuade her sister but to no avail. The blonde student stood her ground, locking eyes with Icary.

"Aren't you a bit old to be a student here?" Yang observed. Icary's face did not leave any deception. He looked like his age, unlike some who look younger or older.

"Oh contraire, I am actually the youngest teacher in this school." Icary opted not to look at Yang's shocked face as he noticed an orange haired male student bugging a girl wanting to sleep. Strangely enough, he had the urge to break his legs.

"Hey you! This isn't a bar to pick up girls in. Get to your sleeping bag and sleep or I'll throw you off the goddamn building!" Icary scolded before the student immediately went back to his sleeping bag. The young instructor couldn't help but sigh in exasperation. He had a feeling that more trouble will be coming from him.

"And both of you, go to sleep." Icary turned to the two girls, not wanting to threaten them. Yang Xiao Lang finally gave up and went with his little sister to their sleeping bags, leaving the orange haired teacher to put his headphones back on and continue on his duty.

"I wonder where those headphones are connected to?" Yang thought out loud.

* * *

Icary watched as Jaune Arc got flung into Emerald Forest with finesse comparable to a fat clown.

"It'll be a miracle if he can survive the fall, don't you think?" It wasn't a question. Glynda Goodwitch couldn't help but nod while Ozpin on the other hand merely took a sip of his coffee. Icary then turned to his Scroll to check on their landing strategies.

Ruby Rose worked on slowing her fall by firing a few high caliber shots before switching to her scythe and hooking on to a tree, spinning on the branch because of her momentum before landing safely on the ground.

The Schnee heiress, Weiss was it?; Icary asked himself. Used an air-affinity glyph to launch herself even farther. A good way to stop momentum I guess.

Lie Ren opted to use his blades as a catalyst to spiral down a tree. Great use of momentum on his part; Icary thought.

Yang Xiao Lang seems to be having the time of her life seeing as how she's using her gauntlets to propel herself forward on to trees before rolling on the ground and running straight.

Pyrrah's landing strategy was certainly more forceful, befitting her Greek inspired armor as she used her shield to greet and break three trees before she rolled onto a big branch. Icary couldn't help but sweatdrop at her strength.

Jaune on the other hand, would receive an award for landing with the most grace before a red and yellow javelin caught his hoodie and pinned him on a tree. Pyrrah is one hell of a shot; the young teacher mused. He can tell that this initiation would be a bit interesting.

* * *

The orange haired teacher walked up to Ozpin's office. The teams had just been announced and he had a few questions about his decision on the leader. A knock on the door and a response from Ozpin signaled Icary to enter the headmaster's office.

"Ah Icary, what do you need?" Ozpin asked as he read some papers which Icary could assume would be reports on the other teachers.

"I need to ask you about team RWBY and JNPR, specifically their leaders." Icary cut to the chase. Ozpin raised his eyebrow, he can expect this from Glynda but Icary is a different story. He thought he would always see his way on things. 'Guess I was wrong' Ozpin thought sadly.

"What of it?" Ozpin asked, masking his disappointment.

"Granted that Ruby was the one that thought of the plan to kill the giant Nevermore and Jaune lead the charge against the Deathstalker, what makes you think those weren't just flukes?" Icary asked calmly as he crossed his arms in front of his chest.

"There are no flukes in this world Icary, there are only flashes of ideas. Ideas that they wouldn't be able to think of if they didn't have the ability to do so. Jaune and Ruby, despite the pressure, managed to think of an effective way to deal with the threat and that's all I need to see to appoint them as leader." Ozpin answered. Icary couldn't and wouldn't deny the fact that Ozpin is the headmaster for a reason. He is wise and experienced in the field of combat while he is nothing more than a gifted but young hunter.'I still have a lot to learn'; Icary thought to himself.

"I still don't see it but I'll take your word for it. To be honest, I am interested in both Ruby Rose and Jaune Arc." Icary spoke truthfully. This certainly piqued Ozpin's interest.

"Oh? How so?"

"I am more interested in their family lineage than their skill. The Arc family has served the war for 2 generations I think so I am sure that Jaune has potential and I am pretty sure you already know the Rose family." Those were the wrong words Icary spoke.

"I think I had enough chit-chat." Ozpin piped up.

"Me too, but I need to ask one last favor." Icary said as he let his arms dangle to the side.

"What would that be?"

"I want to act as teams RWBY and JNPR's Instructor."


End file.
